snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Johanson McKinley
Ellie Johanson was born on January 29, 2059 in Dublin, Ireland to the parents of William Johanson (pureblood wizard) and Jane Sweeney Johanson (muggle). She is a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is married to her Hogwarts sweetheart, Dallin McKinley and they are the parents of their newborn twins Natalie Jane and William James. Ellie is a stay at home mom and a part-time Interior Design consultant. She enjoys going to the beach, singing to her babies and redecorating the house when Dallin isn't looking. Family 'William James and Jane Melissa (Sweeney) Johanson' Jane Sweeney was born a muggle in Cork, Ireland and grew up there her whole life. She was always a quiet girl, which makes her wonder how William Johanson ever noticed she existed. William Johanson was born to a pureblood family in Dublin, Ireland. They met on the bus one day when Jane was on her way to college and William was on his way to the grocery store. William absolutely adored her and her sweet personality. Jane thought he was sweet and charming, and quite handsome. But she didn't realize that he had taken a liking to her until she noticed that he had taken that bus to the same grocery store for a whole week at the exact same time that Jane went to school. They went on their first date a week after they met. She was head-over-heels but she never thought he would feel the same. They dated for a year before William told her that he was a wizard. Jane took it quite well, which surprised him pleasantly. As they fell even more in love over the next year, William knew he wanted to marry her. But his mother would never allow it. She was the type of pureblood who would never let 'tainted blood' enter into her family. William's mother despised Jane. But William refused to let that break them apart. Even if his mother would no longer look at him for the rest of his life, he would marry Jane. There was no question. They got married on their third year anniversary of first meeting on that bus in Cork, Ireland; June 23, 2051. William's mother did not attend their wedding. They gave birth to James William Johanson on May 19, 2052 and Ellie Johanson on January 29, 2059. Jane and William were happily married until William's death in November, 2072. 'James Johanson' James was born on May 19, 2052 in Dublin, Ireland. He grew up in their little apartment, loved as can be. James was always a happy kid and friendly to most people. He was happy to have a little sister born when he was seven and he loved playing with Ellie while she grew up. However, the more Ellie grew up, the more time she spent with their dad. Which meant less father/son time with James. Although he wouldn't admit it, James grew jealous of the relationship that Ellie and their father had and ended up shutting them both out. The Family Curse 'The Curse' When William told his mother, Elizabeth, that he was going to marry Jane and that he didn't care if she approved or not, his mother went wild. All her son's life, she taught him the importance of pureblood and that magic blood and muggle blood should not be mixed. Using the means of some dark magic, William's mother cursed Jane. Elizabeth madly promised that Jane would live and suffer to see the death of her husband and children before her own. Jane and William knew that this was no bluff, but that couldn't separate them. And it didn't. They stayed strong and married each other. They knew their fate, but they also knew that they would never be able to love anyone the same way they loved each other. 'The Death of William Johanson' The family curse began affecting William in the Spring of 2072. At this time, neither Ellie or James were aware of the curse that was put on their family. It was only until their father was sick for months without any relief, did Ellie and James realized something was wrong. What started out as assumed allergies or just a little cold, took a quick turn for the worse. For obvious reasons, when Ellie and James discovered the curse, they didn't take it well. Their father was dying and it was only a matter of time before they would pass, too. James took it the hardest. He blamed their mother for the curse because if she hadn't married him, their grandmother wouldn't have cursed them. Near the end of the summer of 2072, the symptoms were clear and drastic: coughing blood, nausea, memory loss, blackouts, the seemingly constant inability to concentrate. All of those got worse as time went on and they all knew William was going down hill quickly. As the new school year approached, Ellie's mother decided it would be best to wait until William passed away before sending her to school. Through September and October, the family watched as William slowly declined, farther and farther away from them. Mentally and physically. Finally, William James Johanson passed away on November 12, 2072 in his home in Smerwick, Ireland. Ellie was twelve years old. William's final words were, "portrait" and "floorboard". At the time, those words meant absouletly nothing to the family, but little did they know that a few years later, those words would save his daughters' life. 'The Death of James Johanson' James starting feeling the effects of the curse in the spring of 2074, but Ellie didn't find out until she returned home from school that following July. James had already started getting the same symptoms his father had two years before. James and Ellie never had a strong relationship, but Ellie loved him with all her heart. She was always by his side when he needed something and did whatever she could to make sure he was as comfortable as possible, even if he said he didn't need her. She refused to leave him alone. Ellie stayed home from school for the first couple months and by October, James was practically a different person. He hardly spoke, hardly breathed, hardly functioned. Ellie stayed home to take care of James while he slowly faded away. She and her mother never left his side for the final days that he lived. James passed away on October 13, 2074. Growing up At the time of Ellie's birth, the family lived in a small apartment in Dublin. But William and Jane knew that they needed much more space to raise two children. And privacy, if they turned out to have magic blood. William, with some help, built a house on the coast of a little town in the far south-eastern Ireland, called Smerwick. Growing up on the coast made Ellie fall in love with the ocean as a child and the rocky cliffs and green terrain of Ireland. While she was young, Ellie got along with her older brother, James, quite well. She helped him practice Quidditch by tossing Quaffles over the cliffs and letting him dive down to get them on his Cleansweep. Ellie was always a daddy's girl and she always seemed to be by his side. She went everywhere with him, and he even took her to work sometimes at the Ministry. James noticed the fondness between them and gradually became rather jealous of the bond Ellie had with her father, wishing he could have that bond. Around this time, when Ellie was 10 and James was 17, the friendly relationship between James and Ellie faded and they no longer spent much time together. When she turned 11, Ellie received her letter for Hogwarts and was ecstatic, no doubt. Her father took her to get her wand at Ollivander's. It was no surprise to either of them that Ellie got the same kind of wand as her father. The Hogwarts Years 'First Year' (2070-2071) Ellie's first year at Hogwarts wasn't as great as she hoped. Her best friend had just rejected her back home in Ireland and she sort of shut everyone out at Hogwarts. Ellie didn't make a lot of friends in her first year. Being the Ravenclaw that she was, Ellie focused most of her time on reading and studying, making sure all her homework assignments were completed on time. During her first year, she practically lived in the library. Or, would sit in the Observatory, watching the birds fly around while she wrote letters to her mum and dad. Ellie didn't necessarily mind being alone; she still had her parents to talk to and she was just fine with that. 'Second Year' (2071-2072) Second year at Hogwarts was much the same as Ellie's first. Although she was sweet and friendly, Ellie failed to make many friends. Ellie continued her hard work as a student - reading, studying, and she even found the time to practice her painting skills which her father taught her. Ellie found it easier to lie in writing rather than in talking to some one face-to-face, so she lied to her parents, telling them that she had many friends and she wasn't alone. And she justified it in her mind because she didn't necessarily mind the loneliness and solitude. 'Third Year '(2072-2073) Ellie's third year was horrible, to say the least. If it were up to her, Ellie wouldn't have gone to school that term. After recently experiencng the death of her father, Ellie was devastated, crushed, and heartbroken. But Ellie's mother knew she had to return to school. After William died in November, Ellie was sent back to Hogwarts at the beginning of December. Ellie was never in her right mind that year. She ended up dying her hair blonde, for some strange reason (which she regrets every living day of her life). Maybe she was hoping for a drastic change that would somehow alter her enough to forget about the past... but it didn't work. The entire year, Ellie spent in depression. Her grades in all her classes were at the lowest point and it seemed that Ellie had hit rock bottom. 'Fourth Year' (2073-2074) Ellie's fourth year was the year it all started to turn around for the better. Ellie's hair was finally back to it's natural brown color, and her attitude had taken a turn towards the sun. For the most part. In the summer of 2073, Ellie met a fine young man by the name of Alexander Reed. They spent quite a bit of time together in Diagon Alley and quickly became good friends. Once school started, they got even closer, despite their separate houses. That year, Ellie also made new friends including Chandler Montague, Emma Malfoy, Feenella Schwarzberg and many others. Already, the year started out good. Once November hit, however, and the anniversary of Ellie's father's death rolled in, a wave of depression hit. Ellie ended up talking back at the Charms professor, Jared Descoteaux, who, in turn, kicked her out of class. She narrowly avoided detention by explaining to him her situation, although they both agreed that it did not excuse her behavior. Professor Descoteaux then gave her tea, cookies, and a pep-talk and soon became Ellie's favorite professor. After escaping November, Ellie's year went quite well in all aspects. She had lots of friends, she did well in classes and she was starting to feel happy again. Things grew awkward, though, when Ellie discovered that she and her close friend, Emma Malfoy had strong feelings for the same boy: Alexander Reed. It was almost a competition for them as they battled out who would win the boy in the end. Near the end of term, Ellie got her first kiss from Alex Reed. So it seemed that Ellie had won the boy in the end, although he was probably better off with Emma, considering what happened next. 'Fifth Year' (Summer 2074-2075) During the summer between Ellie's fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, things got sticky. She went on a vacation trip with her then boyfriend, Alexander Reed, and best friend, Chandler Montague. While they were there, things between Ellie and Chandler got interesting. Maybe it was the summer heat, but they suddenly confessed to each other that they had stronger feelings for each other, more than friendship. Once that was out, Ellie failed at trying to stop Chandler from telling Alex. She knew it was a mistake to let Chandler know in the first place, but she couldn't take it back. Alex took it extremely hard and called a break on their relationship. Soon, that break turned into weeks... and then months. And when term at Hogwarts started again, Ellie had to face the fact that she and Alex didn't have a future. About a month into the school year, Ellie discovered that Alex no longer attended Hogwarts. After moping around for the next month, Ellie finally decided that it was time to move on. She didn't want to be the girl who just sat around in depression because she got dumped (even though it was her fault). So, she took action. She found a cute boy named Dallin McKinley, a fellow fifth year Ravenclaw. She flirted with him. And within 30 minutes, they kissed. They immediately (and probably too quickly) decided to be exclusive and Ellie already had her rebound from Alex. Of course, as time went on Ellie realized Dallin was much more than just her rebound. When January of 2075 rolled around, Ellie realized that she was starting to fall for Dallin, but she was also starting to get sick. And she knew it wasn't just the seasonal flu. Once she started losing sleep and coughing blood, she knew the curse was taking its toll on her and it was time to break up with Dallin so he didn't have to deal with her sickness and eventually, her death. Ellie approached Dallin and broke up with Dallin without much of an explanation, but he could tell something was wrong. She told him she was sick and not getting better. After a few weeks, Ellie and Dallin actually became friends again, but it was obvious that Ellie was having health issues. Ellie eventually told Dallin about the curse and what was happening to her and she found that she could really trust him and they became close. At the end of the year, Ellie started having feelings for Dallin again, but this time they were much stronger than they were at the beginning of the year. She knew she couldn't let her feelings show, though, because she wasn't going to be around much longer. However, on the night before the closing feast, Ellie and Dallin both confessed their love for each other and sealed it with a kiss. Or... twenty. After minor arguing and persistence, Ellie finally agreed to let Dallin come home with her during to summer to help her mother take care of her until she died. So, summer came. Dallin stayed with Ellie for several weeks as the curse rapidly weakened her. Just like she had seen her father and brother, Dallin was now watching Ellie die. Day by day, it grew worse until her memory had almost completely faded and Ellie couldn't focus on anything or even move. Then the day came. Ellie's mother, Jane, knew that it was time for Ellie to pass. Suddenly, the past repeated itself. In Ellie's muddled mind, something triggered the memory of her father's final moments when he uttered the words "Portrait. Floorboard." Somehow, enough energy inside of Ellie's body was mustered enough to repeat those words. Ellie's eyes wandered to the uneven, discolored floorboard in the corner of her room. Dallin flung himself on the floorboard and was able to pry it out. Under it, was a neat hole. Inside was a portrait. A very peculiar portrait for the very reason that there was no one inside. Just an empty chair. Suddenly, by obvious means of Dark Magic, the ghost of Ellie's grandmother appeared outside of the portrait. After much debating with Ellie's mother and boyfriend, they determined that there was only one way to save Ellie. Death could not be cheated, therefore, a life had to be taken in her place. Initially, Jane offered to sacrifice herself. But, Dallin absolutely refused to let the last person in Ellie's family die. So the decision was made. Dallin would die to save Ellie's life. The next moment, the dark magic was performed. Ellie began to regain consciousness, unaware of what just happened and why Dallin had collapsed. Ellie fell to the floor and held Dallin in her arms as she suddenly realized the price he had just paid to save her life. But as she held him, Dallin was still breathing. She knew how much pain he was in, but it seemed like his life was dragging painfully along. In their state of confusion, Dallin slowly began recovering in those moments. They didn't know why, or how but Dallin had somehow survived that dreadful curse. Was it love? Was it luck? Was it failed dark magic? No one knows yet. All that was left was the empty portrait again, but this time, with a note that read: "This isn't over." 'Sixth Year' (Summer 2075-2076) Since Ellie hadn't planned on returning to Hogwarts the next year, she was determined to make her last to years count. She spent the year with Dallin by her side and absorbed herself in her school work. At times, the after affects of the curse would get to her in nightmares. She would often wander around outside without realizing where she was going. But those effects wore off over time. Ellie took Apparition classes in her sixth year and was successful in getting her license. Halfway through the term, Ellie learned that her brother, James (who had died two years before) had had children before he died and hadn't told anyone. She and her mother, Jane, received a letter from Mason Everard, James' old best friend from Hogwarts, saying that he had been made Godfather of James' kids, but he wasn't able to take care of them any longer. Mason was under the impression that Ellie and Jane knew, but it was a surprise to them. Jane took her two grandchildren into her care so Mason could continue working. After that shock, Ellie's sixth year resumed normally and she and Dallin finished the year together. They spent much of the following summer together. 'Seventh Year' (Summer 2076-2077) Ellie returned to Hogwarts for her final year. To her pleasant surprise, the year went along rather normally and drama free. She eventually took her NEWTs and passed with flying colors. At the end of the term, Dallin proposed to Ellie in the Observatory in the Astronomy Tower. She, of course, said yes. Post Hogwarts Soon after leaving Hogwarts, Ellie and Dallin stayed together at Ellie's mother's house while they planned their wedding. They were married on the beach in Miami, Florida on August 28th, 2077. After their honeymoon in Australia, they moved in together in a comfortable apartment in Dublin near the pub where Dallin was employed. A few months after their marriage, Ellie became pregnant. They were a bit frightened at first, but they eventually got used to the idea and even became quite excited. Unfortunately, a couple months later, they lost the baby due to the long-terms effect of her curse. Ellie spiraled down into a deep depression. She became rather fond of alcohol and wasn't stable for several months. Luckily, Ellie finally realized she couldn't keep living like that and, with Dallin's help, got better. A year later, Ellie sent a letter to James' old best friend, Mason Everard, who was a Magical Architect. With her help, he built Ellie and Dallin a house on the coast of Ardglass, Ireland. Not long after they moved in, Ellie began an interior design internship in Cork, Ireland and helped a design firm work with their customers and help them design and decorate their homes. In the beginning of 2080, Ellie and Dallin were helping her mother do some spring cleaning when Dallin found the old portrait of Ellie's grandmother, the one that cursed them. In spite, Dallin destroyed it without thinking. Later, he had been thinking and wondered if the destruction of the portrait could cure Ellie of the long-term effects of the curse. She was apprehensive, but they did some medical tests and the healer said it was very possible. One month later, Ellie and Dallin became pregnant again. This time it was successful and eight months later, Ellie gave birth to twins, a beautiful baby girl and boy. They named the girl Natalie Jane, after Dallin and Ellie's mothers. They named the boy William James, after Ellie's father and brother. Friends / Relationships 'Rose Ingrams' ' ' Ellie met Rose Ingrams when she first moved to Smerwick, Ireland when she was four years old. She lived just down the street and they often played with dolls together or ran around outside. Ellie knew Rose was a muggle and her parents told her from the start that Rose wasn't allowed to know that Ellie's family was different. Being so young, Ellie didn't entirely understand why she had to keep quiet, but she did. Rose and Ellie grew up together and were the best of friends for several years. Ellie didn't think that anything could tear their friendship apart. However, Ellie received her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 2070 and her parents gave her the option to tell Rose she was a witch or not. Ellie thought Rose would eventually be okay with the fact, after she got used to it, but she was wrong. When Ellie told her best friend that she was a witch, Rose reacted the opposite of what she had hoped. It was the fear of the unknown that made Rose scared of Ellie and a few days later, she told Ellie that they could no longer be friends. Rose did promise to keep her secret and as far as Ellie knows, she was true to her word. Naturally, Ellie was upset beyond belief. They went their seperate ways and Ellie only saw her a few times while passing by outside during her summers home from Hogwarts. Ellie has not seen or heard from her since she moved away from Smerwick. 'Alexander Reed' Ellie met Alex the summer before her fourth year. They had great chemistry and hit it right off. They were instant friends and hung out with each other constantly. Throughout the school year, they grew closer and closer and started having stronger feelings for each other. In April of her fourth year, they began dating and were happy and goofy together. Unfortunately, their relationship ended shortly after the beginning of summer break, due to her and her other friend Chandler confessing their feelings to each other. Alex was heartbroken and said they needed a "break". That break turned into several months without conversation and Ellie knew it was over for good. A few months later, she discovered that Alex wasn't even at Hogwarts anymore. She hasn't heard from him since. To this day, she feels horrible and wishes she could talk to him again. 'Emma Malfoy' Ellie met Emma during her fifth year and they became instant friends. They shared an intense love for chocolate and sweets. Emma was also a friend of Alex's, but little did Ellie know that Emma also had a crush on him. Thankfully, it didn't hurt their relationship when Ellie and Alex started dating. Ellie and Emma stayed close friends for a long time. Over time, they grew more distant as Emma left Hogwarts for a period of time, but they still keep in touch occasionally and love to eat chocolate together. ''' Chandler Montague' Ellie became friends with Chandler when she was in her fifth year. He was the best friend of her boyfriend (now ex), Alex Reed. He always entertained her and they had a very fun relationship. Ellie liked to tease him by mocking his French accent, but it was always fun and games. During the summer after their fifth year, Ellie and Chandler went to New York and stayed at Alex's house. During that time, the two of them discovered what might have been feelings for each other that were stronger than friendship. They both confessed it to each other, but the guilt of their confessions made Chandler tell Alex what had happened. After that awkward and confusing summer, Ellie and Chandler had quite a few months where they did not speak to each other, but they eventually became friends again. Ellie doesn't see much of Chandler anymore, but they are still acquaintances. 'Dallin McKinley' ' Ellie met Dallin McKinley in October 2074, the beginning of their fifth year. They dated throughout their last three years at Hogwarts, but not all continuously due to teenage angst and things. Dallin is now her faithful husband. They were married on August 28th, 2077, right after graduating from Hogwarts. They support each other with every decision. With every hardship and tough time and crazy phase that Ellie had, Dallin was always there for her. Dallin works as a model, which Ellie rather enjoys. He works odd hours, but she still gets to see him a lot. Dallin is Ellie's best friend and she is madly in love with him. Dallin and Ellie became parents in December 2080. They have twins, a boy and a girl named Natalie Jane and William James. '''Carter Phillips Ellie became good friends with Carter Phillips at the end of her sixth year--his seventh. They shared a passion for cheescake and Puddlemere United and ended up going to Madame Puddifoots one week end to share their interests. Ellie was rather ecstatic to hear that Carter would being playing for Puddlemere United after he graduated and Carter asked if Ellie would like to be his "personal assistant" after she graduated from Hogwarts. She was more than excited and quickly agreed. After Ellie graduated, she immediately took Carter up on his job offer and became his personal assitant. She was his walking planner and alarm clock, making sure he was at all his practices, meetings, parties and matches. She even did his grocery shopping and loved every minute of it. Next to Dallin, Ellie considers Carter her best friend and nothing could ever change that. ''' Treyen Lockhart''' Elle befriended this lovely Hufflepuff in her sixth year when she became his dance partner for a Defense Against the Dark Arts homework assignment. They weren't always the closest of friends, but Ellie was always fond of him. She became the Head Boy's 'assistant' in their final year at Hogwarts. Ellie just enjoyed his company. After graduation, Treyen and Ellie still kept in touch, and even grew closer. He is her favorite Hufflepuff. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2077 Category:Characters Category:Alumni